Since the founding of the Pharmacokinetics Shared Resource in 1983, the primary mission of the Core has been to facilitate high-quality competitively funded peer-reviewed pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic translational research in both clinical and pre-clinical models at the SJ Cancer Center. The objectives are to 1) implement trials with pharmacokinetic studies at the St. Jude Cancer center by assisting with study design, building of standard orders and laboratory test procedures, and educating nursing and other clinical staff 2) efficiently and properly collect, accession, process, and distribute pharmacokinetic samples on these trials and 3) ensure valid, high quality sensitive and specific analyses of anticancer drugs, their metabolites, or other relevant pharmacologic indices in biological samples, and assist with state-of-the-art biomedical pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic modelling. The benefits of the Pharmacokinetics Shared Resource to the Cancer Center include: cost-efficiency, consistency in application of state-of-the-art equipment, facilities, and approaches to pharmacokinetic/dynamic projects, standardized operating procedures for regimented, continuous, and thoroughly documented analytical quality control, centralized sample processing and storage, consolidation of resources in a single facility, minimization of invasive collection procedures in children and minimizing the number of animals for preclinical studies, and stimulation of scientific collaborations. Since the last competitive renewal, the LC-MS capacity of the Shared Resource has been greatly enhanced. A chargeback system was begun and is being phased in to apply to all samples processed by the Resource. An intranet site was established with clear explanations for chargebacks and services provided, Dr. Crews joined the shared resource in July 2005 as Co-Director to supervise the day-to-day activities of the core. Dr. Baker joined the core in August 2006 and will take over as Director of the shared resource for this renewal application; Dr. Relling will remain involved as a consultant to ensure a seamless transition in leadership.